The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a program, which have a double-side printing function.
As a double-side printing method of a printing apparatus, a method (hereinafter, referred to as “double-side continuous printing method”) of continuously performing a one-side printing operation and an opposite-side printing operation on a sheet consistently from start to end of a printing process is well-known. In contrast, there is a printing apparatus employing a method (hereinafter, referred to as “one-side continuous printing method”) including a process of performing a one-side printing operation on a sheet between a one-side printing operation and an opposite-side printing operation on another sheet, in other words, continuously performing the one-side printing operation on plural sheets. In the one-side continuous printing method, since a sheet inversion time between the printing on one side of a sheet and the printing on the opposite side of the sheet is allocated to a printing operation on another sheet, the printing process can be performed faster than that in the double-side continuous printing method by an according amount.